


Careless Whisper

by creativepixie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Billy's mom is dead, Break Up, By suicide, Dustin and Steve are Bros, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Identity, Getting Back Together, Infidelity, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Jealous Steve, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Neil is an Alcoholic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Steve is such a mom, Steve's Rich, Steve's dad does not approve, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, jealous billy, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativepixie/pseuds/creativepixie
Summary: Steve is just your run of the mill, lonely rich kid trying to make it through high school while discovering himself. Billy is a delinquent forced to move to the farm town of Hawkins, all while adjusting to his alcoholic father's new family.Steve and Billy aren't friends not after the confrontation of November 1984. Since then both boys try to stay out of each others way. That all changes in the summer of 1985. When their lives become irrevocably intertwined in ways that neither boy could have imagined.This is just another coming of age stories, that depicts the highs and lows of love.





	1. Steve's not so Bummer Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 1st Chapter that I think I am going with. The pilot chapter that was posted previously will certainly reappear and will be re-vamped but certainly will still be recognizable. I've chosen to explore the romance more and I deepened the plot. I know that these creative changes may not be liked but this is what I feel I need to do to make this story something I can write to completion and be happy with what I did. I thank those who've shown me support.  
> 1) Wake me Up Before you Go Go-Wham  
> 2) Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
> 3) Out of Touch-Daryl Hall & John Oates  
> 4) Like a Virgin-Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so MAJOR changes from the first chapter obvi. Not saying that, that the pilot chapter is gone (what was posted on the 27th). It will reappear promise! But later. Probably. It will be a little different. This is the version of the story I am more or less leaning towards but let me know how you feel and if you prefer it or the initial pilot.  
> Also, since I deleted the initial pilot all the comments were deleted as well with it. Which I am really sorry for. I would like to make an extra special l thanks to:  
> Faraheim, Quilesca, rigotonimadmax, MiyaviH, and Ravenclaw 90 for leaving comments on the initial chapter. I appreciate it very very much and am very thankful for your input. Without you I probably wouldn't have continued with this story so I am very grateful  
> And thank you to  
> Quilesca, Faraheim, Faraheim, ddalkiimilky, Maeqlpasa, DevinelyIntervened, Directioner_Selenator04, Dalidarling, WhyDoYouCry, Deep_South, BambiToast, LennoxSage, graceren, peirypatt, naol, lanielovesdogs, Relitin, Averia, MiyaviH, The_Muse, EllaReads, Sassy_fox, xoxoNateJennyxoxo, Luv_Haze, U_know_u_luv_me_99, Dany_Darling, KnN4ever, Edduardo22, Ravenclaw90, itsthend, mathtf29, crazy4kubrick, readytogo, everybodytalks777, onederfulwall, Torrent22, Maricella, and mAadMax and the 30 guests that left me kudos.  
> I appreciate the support so much and look forward to your opinions.
> 
> So some biology  
> Omegas are intersex, they can appear more female or more male and have the option to live as whichever gender identity they associate with most. There are three in this story.  
> Alphas are more commonly men but there are some female alphas though it is very rare.  
> Most people are betas.  
> Omegas tend to be regarded in the same light as females during the time period.

                                                     

 

                                                                                             ⓑⓨ ⓒⓡⓔⓐⓣⓘⓥⓔⓟⓘⓧⓘⓔ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The date is Thursday July 5th, 1985, and Steve is fucking miserable; since, this is easily the most bummer summer of his existence.

First, it's pouring out and his car broke down. That may not sound all that awful. It's more the fact that Steve is stuck in the rain, on a country road about 20 minutes away from the sleepy farm town of Hawkins Indiana, population: 30,000. Which happens to be in the butt fuck of nowhere. Steve's seen one car thirty minutes ago and it didn't stop to help him. _One car, in thirty minutes_.

It's ridiculously cold for a summer day as well. The kind of weather that literally would only happen in Hawkins and the surrounding area.

He tried checking out the car to see if anything was wrong but Steve knew nothing about cars so that was useless. He wound up getting soaked in the process, his shirt was thin and absorbed the rain water like a sponge. He'd also been wearing jeans so they feel soggy and gross too.

So here's the situation, Steve is shivering from the cold, his car won't start, and he has no idea how long he's going to be stranded. He's seriously contemplating about walking back to Hawkins. It might actually be faster than waiting around for help. Even though it would take hours.

Maybe Steve wouldn't be so bitter about if he'd left Hawkins for a good reason in the first place.

But nobody would ever want to leave Hawkins to attend a Harrington Family Reunion, the one that happens every Independence Day. Quite honestly, Steve doesn't enjoy spending time with his family, not immediate, certainly not extended, and that is putting it mildly.

Steve's relationship with his immediate family is distant.

His mother, Patricia is not like him. She married young to a much older, wealthy alpha male and like many of the her upper crust compatriots proceeded to have 1.5 children, in a lavish home, and many cars. She lived a luxurious life and spent most of her time travelling, shopping, or testing the newest health craze.

An attentive mother, she is not.Somewhere, deep down Steve thinks she loves him but it can be hard to tell at times since she's always been too busy for him.

Steve's no mother (1) but he does watch over the Party often. He makes time for them. Even though he's got no blood relationship to any of the boys they've become as close as family. Steve couldn't bear if anything happened to any of them. It's probably why he's willing to put his own life at risk to ensure their safety.

Hell, since last summer Steve's lost count of how many times he's bandaged the boys up. Or how many times he's given them advice on video games, dating, fashion, and _feelings_.

Steve's been a shoulder to cry on, a mentor. Steve's casa has become their casa.

And yeah okay now that Steve thinks of all that maybe he is a mom. But like he's happy doing it and he won't admit that to anyone, _ever_.

It's just that the rugrats have enriched his life he's learned so much for them. He can't imagine really missing out on their milestones. He wants to see them happy and successful, wants to be there to see them accomplish things. They make Steve be a better person and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Steve just feels that if he can become so connected with kids who were strangers to him a year ago, why his mom can't form a connection with him.

After all this time, she's just not interested. She likes to be in control of what he eats, how much he exercises, and what he wears. But being a mother is about more than your kid being skinny and looking good for appearances sake.

There are advantages to his mother's obsession with pretenses. Steve's never wanted for anything. He's always had the newest toys, video games, and clothes. Steve doesn't have to think about what he wants because it usually appears. Which does have it's advantages.

He isn't naïve enough to not make the connection between his popularity and his wealth. It certainly had an impact on his friendship with Tommy. Steve's popular when he's useful and Steve is useful because of his stuff.

It turns him into a brat.

_King Steve_

Then there's Richard Harrington who doesn't even like his son. That's the long and short of it. He dubs Steve a complete failure. He's not smart enough, not athletic enough, not attractive enough to be anything. Even though Steve tries so hard just to make him happy.

He plays sports and makes all the sports team. Even becomes captain of a few. It's still not enough.

Richard tells him that Steve's an omega and that at some point the other boys are going to get stronger and faster and that Steve won't be able to keep up. That he might as well quit while he's ahead. So Richard never bothers to make a game.

As far as Steve's looks go he's just not enough. He doesn't come off as 'omegan enough'. Part of that comes from the fact that Steve's body is still developing. Male omegas develop between ages 16 to 23. Which is later then omegas of the more female persuasion. They tend to develop between 13 to 18. Biologically Steve is never going to present as feminine. He looks male. He identifies as a male. He is a male.

That's something his dad doesn't understand he thinks Steve 'tries to be a boy' when Steve just is one.

It's also 1985, not the forties or fifties when his dad was in his prime. Things have changed for women and for omegas.

Steve can dress like any other boy and not be persecuted for it.

The last major issue Richard has with Steve is that he always sucked at school. It's only as of the academic year of 1984 to 1985 that Steve's grades have become decent. He's been working on improving over the summer to really catch up for his final year though. He really wants to get into college and he'll have to write SATs. He supposes grudgingly that he has Nancy to thank for that. The fact, that he has a chance to pursue higher education. Not that he likes to think about Nancy anymore.

With all these issues with Steve's immediate family it's a wonder that he goes to a family reunion at all.

If Steve doesn't make use of his car to meet his familial obligations he won't have a car period. His dad makes that clear. It doesn't change the fact that Steve hates his extended family. But he doesn't have a choice. So he takes the BMW and goes to what is always one of the most unbearable weekends of the year.

His aunts are obnoxious, his uncles are sexist, his cousins are punks, and instead of it being the 'Harrington Family Reunion' they should call it the 'Harrington's Having the Longest Pissing Contest of All Time'. But Steve supposes that, that title is too long.

So he makes the 3 hour drive to Bloomington, Indiana on the 2nd of July. He meets his parents there (2). They eat dinner. The third and fourth they spend at the family reunion.

Steve honestly has to try not to bite anyone's head off. It's a challenge not to.

His cousin Tanya has become more petty since Thanksgiving and when Steve tries to escape her, she follows. Clearly not getting the message that Steve doesn't give fuck about her bragging.

Being around the male cousins is just as annoying. Steve's male cousins are all alphas and poke fun about Steve being in sports which is insulting Steve may not be an Olympian but he's a good athlete. His gender has nothing to do with the fact that he outplays his opponents. It's ignorant to think anything different.

Steve tries to entertain them for a time but being around his posturing cousins is a waste of his time. Certainly not worth the drive.

So when Steve spots his cousin Lizza looking worse for wear and struggling with her restless newborn he takes refuge. If there's one thing Steve knows it's that he's a damn good babysitter. At first, Lizza seemed reluctant but within moments of Steve holding Kiefer the babe calms considerably. Lizza looks at Steve like he's grown two heads. Steve assures her he can handle the baby for an hour. Lizza hesitates but Steve shoos her away.

Lizza may have changed since last year. Her hair is a natural shade for one thing. She's also ditched the mesh cuffs. Steve attributes that to marriage life. She's still the only family member he can tolerate. And he feels obligated to help her even if no one else will.

By the time Lizza comes back Steve's already gotten the baby fed and down for a nap.

"How did you do that?" Lizza says shocked.

"I don't know," Steve shrugs "I'm good with kids I guess."

"You're the godamn baby whisperer is what you are!" Lizza exclaims loudly. Too loudly. She fusses to make sure the baby is still asleep. He is thank God.

It's enough to get the other mom's attentions though. The flood gates open.

After that Steve gets the permanent job of babysitter for the day. He spends time with his cousin Tina's kids Jackson who's 5 and Maya who's 3. Georgie who's 4 and Millie who's 2. Then back to Kiefer in the evening. And somehow the best company Steve gets is running with the under 6 crowd.

By the end of the day he's exhausted. The kids are cute but demanding.

The moms are really grateful to get the day off. Which makes Steve feel tingly. It all works out in the end. Steve barely has time to talk or even see his parents which is a win.

They barely say goodbye to him but let him know they will stay in Bloomington longer.

His mom gives him a hotel key where he spends the night and heads back to Hawkins the next morning.

Actually, excited to be at home in his own bed.

Except Steve isn't home in his own bed like he should have been by now.

He's stuck in his car. Still cold, still shivering. Still hoping that someone anyone will stop to help him out.

Steve wraps his arms around himself and puts his hands in his armpits to in an attempt to keep warm.

* * *

 

Billy's been on the road for two hours. It's a work job.

Hawkins is a small town. A farm town. He still complains about the smell.

They don't have much in the ways of specialized car parts and since getting his job at the mechanic early this summer Billy's been the errand boy. He honestly doesn't mind it.  The guys are decent and actually know what they are doing. It's not like his Uncle Harry's(2) shop in San Francisco but Doug's is the only decent place Billy can spend in this hick town. 

Besides anything is better than home.

At least, he's less likely to get a fist to the face if he's at work. Neil is less likely to harass Billy when he makes a decent paycheck. It also means, Neil can freely collect his son's money to cover 'living expenses'. So he's been pretty quiet.

Billy's gotten smart in dealing with Neil and money over the years. Knows every trick Neil has, and has learned that there is no low that's too low for his dear old dad.

Maybe Neil's married to Susan now but she has no idea how bad he can get yet. She doesn't know that there are times when Neil would happily see another person go hungry if it means he can get his next drink.

She doesn't know that Billy's piggy bank and presents from his grandparents got sold and traded in for hookers and beer.

Or that there were times when Billy would be left alone for days and would eventually would have to go from bar to bar to find Neil.

Susan has not a single clue.

How could she? She barely knows Neil or what he's capable of.

She just falls for the ex-military man and falls for his charms. She has no idea that the 'good Neil' is a total lie and that it's only a matter of time before Neil presents as his regular dick self.

But Billy knows Neil, knows that Neil thinks he's slick when he steals money from Billy's bank account, or anywhere in the house that Billy attempts to hide it.

No, Billy is better about these things now. Neil has no idea how much Billy makes and he intends to keep it that way. He leaves crumbs of money where Neil can find it.

Amongst his porn stash, in his mom's memory box, under a floorboard. Even in his car. Multiple places so that Neil will assume it's all Billy has and that's the end of that.

It's a good system. The only system when dealing with a person like Neil.

Today's a good day though. So Billy tries not to think of the rabbit hole that is his father.

He takes a drag from his cigarette and basks in the fact that he isn't at that house, and that he's making money to drive in his sweet '79 Camero while blaring Iron Maiden.

No cops on these tiny streets so he's been flying down the deserted highway.

It's heaven and it's freedom.

Then Billy sees it.

Some cars are distinctive.

A burgundy 1981 BMW is distinctive.

Really, there's only one around these parts.

Belonging to one Steve Harrington.

Which Billy finds ridiculous. Who the hell buys their kid a BMW?

Tommy's given him the scoop on that. For Steve's sweet sixteen mommy and daddy buy him the newest BMW car model and in burgundy since that's Steve's favourite colour.

It's pretentious, as fuck.

Billy barely knows the guy other than the fact that he's a silver spoon who's never had to work for anything in his life. Those types get everything and he resents Harrington for it.

Other than that he knows that he beat the shit out of him last November when he inserts himself in Billy's business with Max.

Which Steve shouldn't have done. Maybe he was trying to help Max or that kid Lucas. Billy doesn't know what the hell he was thinking. One thing Billy does know is that Steve sure as fuck does not know what's best for his stepsister and Max seems oblivious to what's best for herself too.

The reality is Maxine always disobeys him. She doesn't understand why the rules are so important. She either doesn't know or doesn't care about the repercussions of her actions.

That if Neil finds out she's dating some kid that Billy will have to pay for it or worse yet the prospect that Neil will finally raise a hand to her.

And then what?

So yeah, Billy loses his shit. Absolutely loses it. He figures a man can take it.

He beats the ever living crap out of Steve and doesn't stop. He snaps. It's not like Billy would want to lose control and beat someone like that ever but when he finds out 4 months later that Steve's an omega it's the icing on a shit stack.

For the first time in years Billy actually feels _guilty_. There are codes you don't hit kids, you don't hit girls, and you don't hit omegas. If he resorts to being that low he will be no better than Neil.

To be fair, no one could really look at Steve and think 'omega' off the bat.

He looks like any other dude. It's not really until Spring that Billy starts noticing things that strike him as omegan.

Like how Steve's thighs have gotten a little bit thicker, it's a miniscule change but Billy can tell.  Then there's how his tits have started to grow out some, he's still pretty flat, and Billy suspects that it'll stay that way but his nips stick out just enough from his shirt that sometimes Billy finds himself staring. Some other guys too. It's a confusing experience, honestly.

It's not that Billy can't be into omegas it's just this is _Harrington_.

He's just not a fan.

But as he approaches the broken down BMW he figures that this could be him extending the olive branch. Get rid of that feeling (the guilt). He really wants nothing to do with a spoilt brat like Harrington he's dealt with enough of those in Cali but at least he won't feel as bad about knocking the omega out. So reluctantly Billy slows the car around and rolls down the window.

"Need help Harrington?" Billy says all pomp.

"Not from you Hargrove." Steve barks.

And okay _rude_.

"Do you see anyone else offering to help you?"

Steve visibly clenches his jaw, then throws his arms up. "What the hell." He says sarcastically.

"Oh no dice, ask me nicely." He says with a grin.

"What." Harrington asks flatly.

"Ask me nicely to help you and I will." The blonde states annunciating every word.

"Can you help me with my car" Steve mutters. _The things he does out of desperation_.

"Not good enough Stevie. Ask me like you mean it." And Billy is positively smirking like the cat who got the cream.

Steve takes a deep fortifying breath.

"Billy." He says in a saccharine tone. "Can you please, pretty please, help me with my car?" All the while, batting those pretty long lashes.

"Of course I will princess."

He pulls his car over and parks.

"Got a dead battery?" Billy asks.

Steve looks lost.

"I don't think so?" Harrington responds like a question.

"What kind of sound did it make before it broke down?"

"Like a vrrr sound?"

"A high pitched 'vrrr' or a low pitched 'vrrr'"

"A more like that first one? Maybe?"

Billy makes a grimaces and pops the hood of the car.

He gets hit with a wave of smoke which doesn't look promising.

"Oh shit is it going to be okay?" Steve says suddenly too close.

"Just give me a minute will you?" Gesturing the other to 'back off'.  His eyes end up level with Steve's chest and he becomes aware of a few things in that moment one Steve's white shirt and two that it's translucent when wet, and three that he can definitely, definitely see Steve's very pink nipples and the breast tissue surrounding it. He has to tear his gaze away before he's openly ogling because, well he's a healthy teenage boy.

He has to remind himself to focus on the engine. _Look at the engine_.

After what is two minutes of checking things out and getting in the zone Steve starts talking _again_.

"Can I help with anything I mean it's my car."

"You could help by shutting up and getting in my car."

Steve huffs, honestly huffs, and then gets into the car.

It's not Billy's fault that Steve is too oblivious to notice his tits are on display.

Billy sighs and tinkers for another few more minutes.

He gets into the car and starts the engine and the heating system.

Steve stares flabbergasted as the other male proceeds to roll down the window and beams at him.

* * *

"Okay so drive slowly and take it to the garage remember this is a _temporary_ fix." Billy enforces as if he's trying to teach Steve kindergarden math.

But Steve nods along anyhow.

"I'm driving behind you to make sure that you get it to Doug's."

Steve nods again.

"Any questions?"

Steve shakes his head.

"Okay then" Billy turns to walk away.

"Um...Billy...thanks" Steve says sheepishly.

Billy waves him off. Before getting into his car.

 

* * *

Steve's bewildered when he gets to the mechanic.

Billy's right behind him like he promised. Explaining what's wrong with his car in terms Steve couldn't hope to grasp.

He thinks he hears the word 'radiator' and Doug grunts in agreement.

"Alright Steve looks like your radiator is busted. No problem we can definitely get it fixed up."

Steve nods.

"You really should thank our Billy here if he hadn't intervened your whole engine system could've failed!"

Steve's eyes widened that sounds like a serious issue. The last thing he really wants is his car to go bust and give his dad one more reason to think him incapable.

"So give us a couple days. That'll give us enough time to fix it."

"Got a ride home?" Doug asks. Steve opens his mouth then closes it. No, Steve realizes he doesn't. He could call Hopper maybe if he's not too busy. And Billy must read something in his expression because before he knows it Billy's walking towards his camaro and says:

"Get in the car Harrington." Steve's jaw drops. Because honestly, who the fuck is this person? Certainly, not the Billy Hargrove he knows.

Billy shrugs.

"It can't be far from here?"

"Um yeah but I can walk"

"Just accept the offer Steve." Doug says with a sigh, "this one is about as stubborn as a mule and he needs to have at least one good deed this year."

"Hey! Billy says." Jokingly shoving the larger male. "I do plenty of nice shit."

"Like what?" The other man laughs good naturedly.

This is not the real Billy Hargrove, maybe the Mind Flayer has returned and possessed Billy. It seems like a strong possibility. Then he thinks back to the hot car engine. That hypothesis is wrong but maybe it's more like Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

When Billy gets in his car and gestures impatiently Steve reluctantly gets in the passenger seat. This day is getting really weird. In the top 10 weird.

* * *

Steve endures what is decidedly the most awkward car ride he has ever experienced. Ever.

Firstly, he thanks Billy for fixing his car, and driving him home.

Billy acknowledges his thanks and then silence.

There's really nothing to talk about.

Steve was Hawkin's basketball captain for 2 years before Billy. They both still play together but Billy just pushes him around most of the time doing whatever it takes to win including knocking him onto the floor or out of the way to make a shot.

He barely interacts with Billy in baseball since Billy is pitcher and Steve plays shortstop.

Then there was that time with the demodogs at the Byers' house when Steve got his ass handed to him and Maxine had to drug Billy so he'd stop hitting him. Steve was messed up for weeks.

Steve's never taken a beating like that. Not _ever._

Even when he sets Jonathan off the year before. Granted Steve deserved that. He'd said a lot of shit he shouldn't have said about the Byers that he shouldn't have. Will's a good kid definitely, didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Mind if I-" Billy gestures to his smoke.

"Knock yourself out man."

Billy nods as the car fills with cigarette smoke.

Steve opens his window just a creek to let some of that air out. He's heard it causes cancer.

Billy sniggers because _of course_.

* * *

 

Billy's jaw drops. As he nears the massive house.

"Holy shit Harrington."

Steve shrugs abashed by the reaction.

He's glad Billy can't see the back of the house from this angle, or the guest house, or the pool.

He unbuckles his seat belt.

"Thanks man, seriously."

Billy side eyes him.

"Umm," Steve digs into his pocket, pulling out a fifty "here for all your help."

Billy's eyes widen.

"I don't want your fucking money Harrington." The idea of it somehow insulting.

"I don't want to owe you anything though." The brunet responds honestly. Billy scoffs.

"Consider us even." Billy mutters. Something in his expression changes.

"Well I mean thanks...I guess."

Billy lets out a grumble in response.

Steve fumbles for a few moments with the door.

As soon as the passenger door closes.

Billy is speeding out the driveway.

Steve waves him off.

_**Well. Okay then.** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Steve's such a mom who's he foolin? Not me!  
> (2) In Bloomington  
> (3)Uncle Harry is a family friend not his actual uncle
> 
> Okay....SO HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS I have never written this much for ONE chapter honestly I tend to dance around when I hit 1,000 words so yeah this is like 4 times longer than usual. Which also meant x5 times the length editing. And no duh here based on my shoddy writing there's no beta so I'm sure I'll be cleaning this chapter for weeks to come still. Let me know in the comments below which first chapter you like better.


	2. Wet Hot American Summer Prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this time to give a particularly heart felt thank you to Paruchukio and Maeqlpasa for their extremely warm comments in chapter 1. I can honestly and definitively say that I probably would have dropped this story if it weren't for them. I am not always the most secure when it comes to my works. It is truly due to the encouragement I received from them that I was able to come up with chapter 2. You two are really special for what you did and I could not thank you more!  
> I'd also like to Child_of_Darkness69, wonkabonbon, and Ringo103 for their wonderful words of support. It truly helps me to keep motivated and keep going.
> 
> Also I am sorry this took so long it wasn't my intention but this chapter turned into a super long super convoluted monstrosity that I just couldn't seem to fix. So I slashed it, some of it will still be part of chapter 3 but a lot of it I decided to ax. Then as I was editing I realized that chapter really wasn't flowing the way I wanted to so it took me another 4 days of rearranging and editing and cutting it in half to be able to post something this weekbr />  
>  
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> malimillions, Child_of_Darkness69, rabbitcassette, Sheekaxx, Ringo103, wonkabonbon, maldefoi, Parchukio, unepommedeterre, uglydoll1990, Flowergangster, SHIR352002, Estefania82, inalim, Quilesca, Faraheim, Faraheim, ddalkiimilky, Maeqlpasa, DevinelyIntervened, Directioner_Selenator04, Dalidarling, WhyDoYouCry, Deep_South, BambiToast, LennoxSage, graceren, peirypatt, naol, lanielovesdogs, Relitin, Averia, MiyaviH, The_Muse, EllaReads, Sassy_fox, xoxoNateJennyxoxo, Luv_Haze, U_know_u_luv_me_99, Dany_Darling, KnN4ever, Edduardo22, Ravenclaw90, itsthend, mathtf29, crazy4kubrick, readytogo, everybodytalks777, onederfulwall, Torrent22, 2 more users and the 48 guests that left kudos on this work!  
> That left kudos!  
> Finally, thank you to those of you who've left Bookmarks.  
> I truly appreciate you all!

 

_**July 8th,1985-Billy** _

_Billy wakes with a jolt, covered in a cold sweat, his breath comes out in ragged gasps._

_He's had that nightmare again._

_He tries to displace the image of Neil, hands stained red over his mother's prone form. In his arms a soaked knife. There's blood everywhere, the floor, the walls, the ceiling.  Billy looks down at himself he's holding a knife too, and it's soaked in her blood._

_It's irrational, he knows this. It's his subconscious mind that blames Neil and himself for his mother's death. Or at least that's what his last counsellor surmises. The reality is that Billy's conscious mind blames them both for the her death too._

_It's Neil's fault for never letting her go. It's Billy's fault for being unable to convince her to live._

_It's not his fault. There's nothing he could have done. He was a kid, 8 years old. There was nothing he could have done to stop his parents from spiraling._

_They were the adults. They were supposed to be the ones protecting him._

_That was never the case though. Billy had to man up. He had to be the man of the family when Neil was out getting wasted._

_He had to be the adult when his mother couldn't get up in the mornings drowned in her depression. He doesn't blame her, she was sick. Neil made her sicker. He wouldn't let her go._

_It wasn't Billy's fault. It couldn't have been._

_If he really believed that his face wouldn't be wet with tears he refused to acknowledge._

_He leaves early for work that day while it's still dark out, without a mention to anyone in the home._

* * *

 

When Billy returns to the house it's late afternoon much earlier then Billy would have preferred anyhow.

Today's one of those days where Billy would look for anything to keep him out of the house.

On his way in he catches Max, in the front corridor.

Getting ready to leave. He's curious.

"Where are you going?"

"Swimming" The "no duh" is silent but apparent as Maxine gestures to her signature tank she always wears over her swimsuit.

For all Billy's disgust of public pools it is a way to get out of the house.

"Fine gimme a sec"

"What why!" Max demands.

"I'm coming too," Billy deadpans.

"Um no your not!" Max huffs, stomping her foot. Billy can't help the ensuing eye roll.

They have an agreement in public; they never appear at the same place together, not ever; and they don't acknowledge each others presence. Billy drops Max off at a designated area, which is a safe distance away. Finally, they never, ever talk to each other's social circle.

"It's fine Max you can play with your kiddies in peace."

"No you doorknob I'm not-I'm going to _Steve's_ pool"

 Billy rolls his eyes because of course _Steve Harrington_ has a pool.

But well he and Harrington aren't on awful terms. The idea of seeing the omega in a swimsuit is actually quite appealing. Those sweet curves, all on display for him. No other cows tripping over themselves and getting in the way, it could be a beautiful thing really. Steve probably won't mind-

Judging by Maxine's face he may have said out loud.

"Mom no! It's a surprise party for me!" Maxine shouts.

Susan startles.

"I mean it's for _my going away party! He can't come he'll ruin it_!" She whines.

Susan gives Billy a pitying look that speaks volume.

Fine. Billy will find something else to occupy his time.

Billy wouldn't want to be surrounded by the little brats anyway.

 

* * *

 

_**July 8th, 1985-Steve** _

 

If there's one thing Steve can do well, it's throwing parties. Seriously, it's like his super power. Sure, he's been out of practice. Especially, since his social life took the hit with his dating Nancy and falling out with Hawkins finest. But as far as parties go this is a decent one. He even got a banner and balloons. The kids are having a blast.

Which is proven as, the kids scream and splash in the pool.

Will, Dustin, and Lucas are playing pool volley ball.

In the heat of the 'match' Lucas dunks Dustin's head in the pool.

Just when things seem like they might get ugly Maxine sails from the diving board and produces an epic canon ball.

With a yell she joins the match.

In the corner, Jane dips her feet in the shallow end of the pool but refuses to actually get in. Every couple of minutes Mike swims back to her to make sure she's okay.

Steve strongly suspects that she can't swim but she won't admit to it. She also, only let's Mike close enough to help.  Jane can be stubborn when she wants to be but Steve is sure that she'll be able to figure things out soon. She's ultra smart. Swimming will be a cinch once she warms up to the idea.

And if it takes some time Steve's pool is always here so she can learn whenever she feels ready.

Steve proceeds to set some paper plates on a side table that's loaded with pop, chips, and Cheetos. There's pizza on the way as well.

All in all it's been a pretty good day. The sun is shinning and is actually clear and blue. Not customary of Hawkins weather at all but Steve'll take it. It's the perfect pool party weather and the kids are loving it.

That's the whole thing. Steve feels like he can give the kids this little piece of normal. Their lives have been so crazy if it's not taking down a crazy lab, it's dealing with a demogorgon, or a Mind Flayer, or demodogs. It's just this whole thing with the Upside Down has been absolute insanity. It's way too much for these kids to handle. But they are all so strong. Somehow managing to cope with it all and keep living.

So Steve figures that if he can help by throwing these little parties or letting the boys come over when they need to then he will.

The doorbell rings and Steve goes to answer.

He gives the delivery boy extra.

Before closing the door and yells "Who wants pizza?"

He hears affirmative shouts and then the stomping of 6 teens scrambling inside.

* * *

* * *

 

The scene is something like a nature special.

The four pizzas Steve bought are utterly decimated.

Standing not a single chance against 7 teens.

Vultures. Steve thinks, these kids are part vulture or part other equally unsavoury scavenger.

The only kids who stand back not fighting for slices are Jane and Will. The most reserved in the group.

Mike grabs slices for he and Jane to divide amongst each other.

It's actually really _adorable_. A total "aw" moment. Just as he thinks that Jane stares at him almost, like daring him to do it. He won't. He wants to live so he won't. That train of thought seems to satisfy her and she takes a big bite of pepperoni.

Steve's glad that he over ordered, there's more than enough to go around for seconds or thirds too. So each kid gets a taste of everything.

By the end of their meal they are hopped up on pop, pizza, and junk food and Steve absolutely insists that they wait an hour before getting in the pool. (1)

The kids protest but he doesn't give them an option. Nobody is getting cramps on his watch.

He winds up setting up home theater while the kids argue over movie titles. They wind up watching a VHS version of E.T. because Jane's never seen it before. She seems kinda freaked about E.T.

Steve doesn't blame her. He's pretty unnerving to look at the first time you see that movie.

 

* * *

After the first movie ends the kids watch Ghostbusters, since, Jane's never seen it. In the corner of the room, a rapidly expanding list of 'too watch films' that are being accumulated.

While the kids are busy inside Steve cleans up the pool yard while the lights project an ethereal look from below the waters surface,  the effect combined with the yard string light is breathtaking.

It's a sight that Steve usually can't bring himself to enjoy anymore.

All it really takes is finding out that someone got (eaten?) by a demogorgon from your pool to never quite look at it the same way again.

In fact, it changes the way you look at your whole house in general.

The whole Upside Down thing can really mess with someone's head. He can't help but fear that something else could be around the corner. Barb got taken from his house, for Pete's sake. From  _his_ pool. Who knows what's lurking out there and if it can _smell_ that? He's alone a lot.. If something from the Upside Down comes back he's as good as cooked.

Demogorgons, demodogs, a Mind Flayer, and the looming of the Upside Down provide reasonable explanations for being fearful.

It helps that Dustin drops by more often, it helps that they can talk about their experiences, it helps that the Party have been developing ideas and strategies, and train should in case anything ever happens again.

It's little comfort but it does provide some solace.

I mean who else can Steve talk about these things? No one would believe him.

Steve tries to shake his head of those thoughts. He needs to make sure the kids enjoy the rest of night. Max is going to be gone for an entire month. He wants to end the night on the highest note he can. He brings out the games and a special addition of D&D he ordered specifically for nights like this one.

The omega plasters on a smile, yes, Steve can do this.

 

* * *

 

  ** _July 9th, 1985 -Billy_**

Maxine leaves the next morning after the 'party'.

It's a rushed affair with Neil driving her to the airport.

Billy can admit he's jealous. He'd love to leave this dumphole to be with the 'cool' parent.

Susan is tolerable. She's not strict or anything, she cooks, cleans, is insanely patient.

Billy dares to think that she's a good mom to Max. It's too late for him though, _given the circumstances_.

If she wasn't so scared of him, Billy's sure they could have gotten along better.

But that's Susan. In fact, she's a mousy thing scared who seems to fear men in general. He can see it in the way she tremors when he raises his voice, or sometimes when the door slams too hard.

Billy knows the signs and when Maxine leaves that morning he asks:

"Do you think she'll be alright."

Susan nods her head yes.

"He'd never- because _he loves her_. Not me though" Her eyes are glossy with unshed tears.

Her nerves are shot, Billy pours her some tea, two sugars. She takes it gratefully. He sits across from her and sit companiable silence.  
 Billy can admit he may actually miss the brat.

The house remains unusually calm and quiet until Neil returns later that afternoon.

* * *

 

**_July 15th, 1985-Billy_ **

The last week has gone down on record as the hottest week in Hawkins history. It's 106 degrees.

Hawkins is generally a muggy place to live in the first place. The weather cycles between four forecasts: rain, mist, cloudy, or all three. Even in the summer you'd be lucky if the heat warms to the high 60s.

Billy is from Florida. He's a native to hot temperatures but even he can admit that he's baking.

Of course in all this, Neil refuses to turn on the a/c. Every fan is cranked to the max but offers little solace.

Not surprisingly Billy's shift is cancelled for the day. Nobody wants to leave the house when it's a thousand degrees outside. Let alone worry about getting their oil changed.

Well, Billy's not most people. He's currently sitting in Tommy's convertible, top down, parked out in the convenient store parking lot.

Funny,  Billy forgot how much he hated hanging around Tommy H.

Sitting out  with Tommy on this hot summer day, sweltering really, Billy is reminded exactly why he stopped chilling with the other boy. However, he'd been blinded by the promise of free beers and cigarettes. On his day off, it had seemed liked a reasonable way to spend time. The house was boiling, and cool beers and Camel cigarettes, that's Billy's kind of day. Even if the heat is record breaking.

The only problem is that Tommy is ruining his buzz.

Seriously, _he's talked about Harrington for like, 20 minutes straight._

It's obvious Tommy has a hard on for Steve. The sad thing, is Billy's not sure if Tommy is even aware of it.

One thing is clear though, every single time Billy spends time with the other in any capacity, he moons over Steve. Billy's not subtle. He's made allusions to Tommy's poorly concealed crush more than once. Each time met with a fervent denial 'he doesn't see Steve like that'. Except he does, everyone does. Billy may wear a lot of hats but being Tommy's therapist is one hat he doesn't want or need. _He's got too many problems in his life to deal with stupid Tommy and his rich boy problems._

He glances at Tommy. Who is talking animatedly about something no doubt involving Harrington. If Billy rolled his eyes harder he'd be staring at his brain. Which he decides, would be much more interesting than Tommy's ranting.

For a moment, he is reminded of the adults in Charlie Brown and their indecipherable manner of speaking.

Billy sighs he isn't drunk enough for this.

Of course at this moment, like a cliché out of a movie, or the universes damnation Steve Harrington pulls up in his BMW.

Tommy's words die down and he watches the car in a slack jawed expression, that Billy decides at that moment is a rather putrid expression on Tommy. Okay, next to nothing is attractive on Tommy.

Steve saunters, honest to god saunters, out his car in what can only be described as the shortest khaki shorts Billy's ever seen. Good on Harrington for showing off those long legs, that go on for miles. He pairs the look with a pale yellow polo and his signature Ray Bans.

In true Harrington fashion, Steve makes the sweltering summer rays and light sheen of sweat, appear like he's fucking _glowing_.

To add to the look Harrington has his hair cut shorter for the summer, styled in a quiff. Some of his mousy brown locks artistically placed over his face.

On a day like today Billy can see why the appeal of a summer haircut. But it's not Billy's look and if his hair and neck are damp from sweat from the uncharacteristically hot weather Billy can endure. 

The point is it's a good look. Billy can appreciate it, and his eyes certainly rove over the omega.

The moment is ruined; however, when Tommy honest to God, whimpers. _Gross_.

Then from the other side of the car, that kid, the one with the curly hair anyway, emerges from the car.

He starts talking to Steve _loudly_. Steve laughs and pats the kid on the head. The kid shakes him off. Which causes to Steve to laugh even louder.

Through his periphery Billy can see that Tommy looks like a kicked puppy with an open look of longing.

It's obvious that he wishes that he could be beside Harrington like that.

For a brief moment, they seem to catch Harrington's attention.

Billy becomes aware of the fact he'd taken his shirt off in the heat, and flexes.

He doesn't miss the slight blush that blooms on Harrington's face.

Harrington makes eye contact with Billy. Then in a moment Billy is sure to catalogue in a special place in his memory: Steve smiles showing off those perfectly straight teeth, and offers Billy a small wave.

The kid Dusty? Dudley? Billy can't be bothered to remember his name, or care, catches the interaction and not so subtly, pushes Steve through the parking lot and into the store.

Billy takes a swig of his beer and winks. Steve scoffs.

For the rest of the hour Billy pointedly ignores the combination of accusing and betrayed looks Tommy shoots him.

You snooze you lose and **Billy never loses**.

 

* * *

An hour later, Tommy and Billy head to the mall to meet with Carol. His only saving grace is that Nicole told Carol, who heard from Tiffany, that there's a party tonight.

Billy can admit that he was bored and needs something to fill his time.

Hawkins parties aren't anything to shout about at least it's _something,_ in this town of nothing _._

There's the promise of more booze, food, and from what he's heard college girls.

It doesn't take much convincing after that.

Billy decides to head home first to freshen up.

The promise of college girls means he may have to step up his game.

He makes quick work of a shower, styles his hair, applies a liberal amount of hair spray. He then swaps out his shirt for something attention grabbing, the red button down will do. He obviously has most of the buttons undone, then pairs them with distressed jeans.

The last thing is his Brut cologne.

He smiles cockily at his reflection.

 _Doesn't take much to polish perfection_ , he thinks to himself (or some derivative of that).

Billy basically runs out of the house knowing what Neil and Susan get up to when there are no kids around. The kinds of things that make any teenager cringe.

Returning home is worth the sacrifice.

_College girls. He came home so he could further impress college girls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously I haven't had Cheetos in years but as I was writing this chapter I started craving them  
> (1) was that ever a huge deal to anyone else's friends and family like it was mine?
> 
> So I hope that was bearable party is more heavily focused in chapter 3! I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Billy and Steve but promise there's more interactions in the following chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone!


End file.
